leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Nomad's Medallion
* is gold efficient. * becomes gold efficient in , or about if healing is factored in (Each minion heals for worth of ). }} Similar Items }} Notes * Because the passive does not benefit the player who gets the last hit, is best built on supports who plan on spending a lot of time in-lane. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 114g over 90sec. 114 / 9 is 12.7g per 10sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x Favor gold (6) is 78g over 60sec. 78 / 6 is 13g per 10sec}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x Favor gold (6) is 42g over 30sec. 42 / 3 is 14g per 10sec}}. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user is within range of all minion deaths in a lane, it provides: ** health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 3 waves (6 + 6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 190 over 90sec. 190 / 18 is 10.6 per 5sec.}} before the 20-minute mark. ** After 20 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions over 2 waves (6 + 7) x heal per minion death (10) is 130 over 60sec. 130 / 12 is 10.8 per 5sec.}} before the 35-minute mark. ** After 35 minutes, it provides health regen per 5 seconds|Number of minions per wave (7) x heal per minion death (10) is 70 over 30sec. 70 / 6 is 11.7 per 5sec.}} Trivia * , , and are all tied to Shurima Desert. ** The items' captions reference Miyuki "Shurelia" Mitsuhashi, a former Associate Game Designer at Riot Games. These captions were added in response to negative feedback that renaming was an attack on Shurelia's legacy.Xelnath on renaming Shurelya's Reverie Patch History . ** . * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Base health regeneration reduced to 25% from 50%. * Base mana regeneration increased to 75% from 50%. ;V5.22 * + + + = * Added to recipe for . * Gold generation removed. * Movement speed removed. * Favor gold increased to from . ;V5.10 * Mana regeneration increased to 50% from 25%. * }} ** Bonus gold per nearby minion death increased to from . ** Health per nearby minion death increased to 10 from 5. ** Range increased to 1400 from 1100. ;V4.20 * Mana regeneration changed to +25% of base mana regeneration from +3 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Health regeneration changed to +25% of base health regeneration from +5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ;V4.13 * Bonus movement speed increased to 10 from 0. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 per 5 seconds from 7. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 5 from 8. * Mana regeneration reduced to 7 from 11. * :}} ** Gold per minion death reduced to from . ** Now heals for 10 health per minion death. ;V3.14 Remade * renamed to * Recipe changed to: + = * Health regeneration increased to 8 from 7. * Mana regeneration increased to 11 from 8. * Now grants per 10 seconds. * removed. ;V3.7 * Added to recipe for . ;V3.02 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.154 * Now correctly grants per 10 seconds (was per 10 seconds). ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to 700 from 800. * Combine cost increased to 340 from 185. * Health regen per 5 seconds reduced to 7 from 15. * Mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 9 from 8. ;V1.0.0.143 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 15 from 18. * Now indicates in the tooltip how much gold it has generated over the course of the game. ;V1.0.0.120 * Gold per 10 effect is now Unique. It won't stack when the bonus comes from itself, but it will stack when having different items. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 18 from . * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. ;V1.0.0.118 * Added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.101 * added to recipe for . ;V1.0.0.100 * Recipe changed: Now requires + + . ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer displays a +x Gold over the Champion although it is still granting the Gold. ;V0.9.25.24 * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to from 28. * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 12. ;V0.9.22.7 * Now sell back for 50% (from 70%). ;May 9, 2009 Patch * Gold gain per 10 seconds increased to 5 from 4. ;Alpha Week 4 * renamed to . ;Alpha Week 2 * Changed passive ability on . }} References de:Medaillon des Nomaden es:Medallón del Nómada fr:Médaillon du Nomade pl:Medalion Nomada ru:Медальон кочевника Category:Advanced items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:Gold income items Category:Cooldown reduction items